1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless devices and wireless networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method that permits accurate and reliable transaction data for third party application sales and services to wireless telecommunication devices across a wireless network, and can provide accurate data sufficient to bill wireless service subscribers for the billable transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. In existing wireless telecommunication systems, such as cellular telecommunication systems, fees are typically charged by a wireless network provider to a wireless service subscriber for the initial activation of a telecommunication device and then fees can be charged for ongoing airtime and device usage. However, existing wireless network systems, such as cellular networks, typically do not account for other activities at the telecommunication device beyond airtime usage.
If the subscriber of the wireless device desires to download and use a software application or upgrade the functionality of the wireless device, the subscriber will typically either call a service provider or contact the service provider through another electronic means, such as through a separate Internet access. In some instances, the service provider can transmit the application to the wireless device across the wireless network (through a one time direct access download) or allow the user access a network site within the wireless device through the wireless network, and at such site the application is downloadable or accessible to the wireless device. The access of the wireless device to the application most typically occurs through a secure-socket layer (SSL) or other secure data link. Otherwise, service personnel of the provider must have physical access to the telecommunication device to install the software or upgrade the components thereof.
The existing systems for monitoring and billing for wireless telecommunication device activity thus do not allow a service provider to bill or account for activities by the wireless device that not occur on the computer devices of that provider, and which are not accomplished through a secure data link. Further, the wireless device provider does not have a method to reliably bill its subscribers for any service provided to its subscribers through a third party solely across the wireless network without some manner of direct communication between the provider and the third party. Accordingly, the present invention is primarily directed to a system and method that allows the billing for wireless device billable transaction events that occur on the wireless network from the wireless devices of the subscribers interacting with other computer devices on the wireless network.